


Your Tempo, My Beat, Adagio

by orphan_account



Series: Your Eyes, My Illusion [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Newt plays bass, Thomas is a drummer, and acoustic, he wears glasses, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt arrived at Los Angeles for the first time, along with his bass and guitar amp. It's Christmas Eve by the side of some unknown metro station and someone was willing to help.





	Your Tempo, My Beat, Adagio

Your Tempo, My Beat, Adagio  
0.  
He met his brown eyes for the first time by the sideline of a subway station near the University of California. Thomas could notice the boy's age from the gentle curves of his demeanour. His chocolate brown eyes, dark slightly curled blonde hair, and those plumped coral tinted lips— Even though, that was not what captured his attention. In the boy's right hand, was a black guitar bag, and from its long stretched neck, Thomas guessed it was most likely a bass. Then he gazed over his shoulder to the sight of a oversized mint coloured suitcase. He seemed to be too slim to handle these luggage, troubled when the boy dragged his burden onto the train. His brows furrowed. Beside him was another seemingly hollow black box, which Thomas reached out to and carried onto the train.

It was a bloody amplifier, Thomas murmured in his mind. Who the hell carries these around like that?

"Thank you so much."

Thomas' ears tingled at the voice. The words' emphasis was distinctly British, a captivating sound to his delight.

"It's ok man," Thomas replied, and met the other boy's gaze, "if you need help carrying those home, I can probably help you," he offered, hoping it wasn't too confronting to the stranger.

"Nah, it's ok. It's Christmas Eve, mate, should spend this time at home," the blonde boy flashed a heart warming smile back.

"Well, I don't really have anyone to live with at the moment, so it doesn't really matter," Thomas answered thoughtfully, and took a pause, "why are you carrying an amp around anyway, it's quite dangerous you know?"

"Well, as you can probably see, I've just landed in Los Angles a few hours ago, and I have no bloody clue about this place, " the boy began his tale and complained, "I can't even find my place around here, let alone going to uni everyday."

"You going to UCLA?"

"Yea, international law, freshman year."

"Gosh, we're gonna be in the same class!"

"My name is Newt."

"I'm Thomas. Welcome to Los Angeles."

The lights of the city shone ever brighter beneath the stars on Christmas Eve. After Newt's departure, Thomas lingered for a little longer along the nearly empty midnight sidewalks, a piece of scribbled paper in his hand.  
-  
1.  
His finger plucked at the thick metal string, a comforting vibration travelled down his palm. Newt wished that he rented a larger studio, so his next door neighbour of some 12 years old won't be complaining so much. But then, he should also be more sociable, may be a visit to the neighbours? Some cakes?

Fuck that, he thought groggily and turned his gaze to a more familiar sight. The snow was falling, swaying its way down the slowly dimming sky.

Text? May be?  
-  
2.  
Thomas contemplated at the news, his face buried within his hands and let out a deep groan. His mind burning with anger, but more of confusion.

"You're just gonna leave?" He spat out the words reluctantly, not knowing what to say. "This is a whole four years of relationship together man, how the fuck are we going to find another bass?"

Thomas didn't want to be angry, just somewhat depressed, in shock after hearing of Winston's sudden plan.

"Mate, you know that I was never gonna get into law right? I don't have smart brains like you guys, while still got the time to fuck around playing music, " Winston replied, furious, "this is a JD degree for God sake."

The boy departed, leaving only his three other band mates by his side. Thomas couldn't think, until Minho started his words.

"How are we going to find anyone now?" He could hear the emphasis on 'are' and 'anyone'. Gally and Frypan on the other side just wouldn't talk.

A sudden memory flushed into his mind and Thomas pulled out his phone in an instant.

"I may or may not have a contact for someone."  
-  
3.  
Newt glanced over to his phone, a confused look overtook his annoyance. Unknown number. It displayed on the screen. Yeah, right. He picked up the call anxiously.

"Hello? Is this Newt?"

A knowing voice travelled from the other side. "Yes it's Newt, who's this?" He asked calmly, turning down the speaker in his room.

"Hey man, it's Thomas, how's it going there?" The name made his heart shutter. He didn't want to make it seem obvious on his face, despite being alone.

"Huh, it's been quite good actually... Still getting used to my neighbours, I think they hate me to some extent, " he complained solemnly, but didn't want to sound like some whining kid, "how have you been?" He wanted to know more about him.

"Good. By the way, don't mind me asking, it could be really weird, but, " he heard a pause, worried, "do you happen to play bass guitar or do I just sound hella crazy."

What?

"Ummmm, yes I do play it? Is there anything I can help you with?" Fuck, now I really sound distanced, he cursed.

"So I'm in a band, and our lead bass just left... We have a studio to practice at near the school, it's a quite cosy house and if you move in, there's no rent or anything...oops, this is weird. Is you're interested, may be you can join us or something-"

"Yes, I'm definitely interested!" He nearly screamed into the microphone, not wanting to imagine what it was like on the other side. "Do I need to show you anything beforehand or just rock up?"

"Nah, just come around one day. I'm here 24/7." The other boy replied. "I'm glad to hear my friend, you're a life saver."

Me too, he wanted to say, but he swallowed them back.

"Is there an acoustic?"

"Yea, it's all yours. I'll contact you when we get back to school right?"

Heaven knows if the boy was sent to be his saviour.  
-  
4.  
Thomas wanted to cry at the sight of such a large study hall. Crowds of flows of people all stormed into the hallway at once, all carrying books for different degrees, and with intelligent looks on their face. He snuggled back into his checkered scarf and adjusted his glasses.

When he looked up again, a recognisable figure stood a few metres before him. His blonde hair tousled to the side, but he could argue it was a neat look for him. Double denim, a youthful look, against the rest of the crowd. His heart sank, and Thomas found himself staring again.

"Hey Thomas!" The strong British accent brought him back to this universe. In front of him, the widest smile he has ever seen.

You're not sixteen anymore, Thomas.  
-  
5.  
He's got nice hair. Thomas noticed, fifteen minutes during the lecture.

6.  
He's also got nice lips. Thomas noticed, thirty minutes during the lecture.

7.  
Newt could feel the other boy's gaze on him, for the whole lecture.

8.  
The good thing was that he could actually play bass unbelievably well. The best thing was that the pair could collaborate with each other, by communicating through plain eye contacts. But the British had the best smile.

9.  
Newt called him Tommy, and he liked it.

10.  
His voice was a soft, satin touch to the strings on his mind. He watched him carefully, not dared to make a sound. The aged acoustic added a smokey hint to the soft tune. The other boy wasn't aware of his existence yet, indulged in his own world, creating a sound of his own style. It had a slight swing to its rhythm, Thomas could sense it by his hands.

"Just promise me, you'll always be a friend—"

'Cause you are the only one.

But he didn't finish it.

Newt was startled. His cheek flushed to a rosy tint in an instant.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there..."

"Nah, it's ok. I was just uh, shutting the studio. I'm sorry for interrupting—" his eyes gazed down, apologetically.

"Oh Tommy, please don't be. I've gotta go. Talk to you tonight?"

Thomas watched the British boy putting everything in his bag. He seemed distant.

11.  
The phone laid in silence throughout the night.

12.  
Thomas searched around the study hall, looking through every corner. But he wasn't there.

13.  
Hey Newt. From Tommy

Are you ok? From Tommy

Yes. :( Sent Newt

Talk to me. We missed you today. From Tommy

Shhhhh. Sent Newt

14.  
Newt didn't know how to react to it. It was like a overwhelming black hole, sucking him into its centre, tearing him apart. Inch, by inch, he could feel the strings of his heart snap by the threads of his thoughts. Sometimes he hated talking to people, let alone singing in front of others. Even if he was Tommy.

15.  
Next morning, Newt discovered a freshly baked container of cookies by his door-step. Beside it laid a toy baby seal and a new pack of thin Fender guitar picks. It was a fiery shade of red and black.

He let out a sigh.

16.  
09:27 am  
You didn't have to do that Tommy. Sent Newt

Do what??? From Tommy

Wtf? Baby seal??? It was cute tho :p Sent Newt

Reminds me of you. From Tommy

17.  
04:38 pm  
The cookies are soooooo good!!!! They're so soft and sweet! What's the recipe? From Newt

Idk, just some random from the Internet. Sent Thomas.

They remind me of you. From Newt.

TBC

 

 


End file.
